1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molded circuit board made by integrally combining a circuit film with a resin moldings.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a well-known example of a molded circuit board made by integrally combining a circuit film with a resin molding (Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 62-248298). In FIG. 1, circuit board 11 is made by forming resin molding 12 in a developed form of a box and transferring circuit pattern 13 to the inside surface of the resin molding. The advantage of this circuit board 11 is that an electronic device hausing can be formed easily by mounting electronic parts 14 at the specified locations and bending circuit board 11 at grooves 15.
With conventional molded circuit boards as described above, the resin moldings need to be bent. Therefore, the materials for resin moldings are limited to those which can be bent, and it is difficult to secure dimensional stability for circuit boards and strength for electronic device boxes. The circuit pattern at the bent portion of a resin molding is subject to sharp bending. For this reason, the molded circuit board is susceptible to deterioration, leading to reliability problems.